Arranged
by bored-now0809
Summary: COMPLETE! Takes place in the past, approximately early 1800s. Buffy and William (not sissy William) are forced into an arranged marriage, but they hate each other...or do they? Some familiar faces come to try to mess things up even more
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: once again I own nothing! Nothing!   
  
The little blonde girl stood quietly behind her parents. She was only eight but she still knew that this was a solemn and serious moment.   
  
"Henry!" Lord Fairfax greeted with a smile. "So nice of you to come. We've read over your offer and have decided to accept. Your oldest daughter Elizabeth will marry our eldest son William." He turned to look at a sullen fifteen year old behind him. "William, this is Elizabeth."  
  
The two looked at each other awkwardly. Elizabeth- or Buffy as her family called her- was not really sure what this meant. William, who knew what this meant, looked at them all in disgust. She was a child.   
  
"Well we are all very excited. Joyce and I had thought that her eighteenth birthday…"  
  
"Ten years? Perfect." Lord Fairfax agreed. "Let's go to the solarium to arrange all the details. You two kids can start getting acquainted." And with that the adults left.  
  
"You're too tall." Buffy said after a long and awkward silence.   
  
"Yeah, well, You're eight. What do you know?" William said angrily.  
  
"Not like it's my fault. I don't wanna marry you." She glared at him defiantly  
  
"Well I sure as hell don't want to marry some child who still carries a doll." He said and pointedly looked at the stuffed pig in her arms.   
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed further. "I'm not a child you stupid jerk!" She said and kicked him in the shin. He yelped in pain and hopped on one foot sticking out her tongue at him and walking out of the room into the garden.  
  
"What did they bloody get me into?" William moaned as he rubbed his shin.   
  
Nine and a half years later…  
  
Buffy sat at her dresser and groaned. For the past nine years she had only had to endure a single visit to see her future husband. But now, six months before their marriage- or the start of her torture by the ultimate evil as she liked to call it- her parents were shipping her off to the Fairfax estate. The only consolations were that Willow-her best friend and maid- would also be going and her sister Dawn would join her as soon as she returned from the continent.  
  
The past eight meetings with William had gone more or less like the first. They would insult each other and she would usually end up kicking him in the shin or punching him in the nose and then go and walk in the garden or hide in the library. Even when she would go with high hopes that this time they would get along, William always found a way to dash her hope. Buffy shuddered. She was not going to think of that now.   
  
There had been rumors that he had fallen in love with someone named Drusilla (Buffy had been hopeful that the engagement would be broken) but Drusilla had suddenly married William's best friend, Sir Liam Angelus. When Buffy had asked about the marriage it had resulted in one of their worst fights. And the most recent:   
  
One year ago  
  
"So…I hear your friend got married."  
  
"So?"   
  
"Did you go?"  
  
"NO. Sod off."  
  
"Oooookkkkkaaaayyy. I thought that you were friends."  
  
"Shut. Up. You. Bint."  
  
"Don't call me that you pretencious asshole."  
  
"Asshole?"   
  
"You heard me! I'm just trying to make conversation! We're going to have to spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
He got very quiet and walked dangerously close to her and lowered his head to her ear.  
  
"We may be forced to live in the same house but we don't have to be in the same room." William ran his hand down her arm and smirked at her. "I just have to stand you long enough to produce an heir and then never touch you again."  
  
"What makes you think that I'll let you touch me at all?" she hissed at him angrily.  
  
He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back so she was looking him in the eye. "You'll be my wife and I won't be asking." He said and kissed her harshly.   
  
Buffy was shocked so it took her a moment to react. She firmly kneed him in the groin and pushed him to the ground. Standing over him with her hands on her hips she looked down at him with rage flashing from her eyes.   
  
"I'd like to see you try." Buffy said stonily and punched him in the jaw before turning and walking out. William glared at her from the floor.   
  
"Yeah, well, you've got stupid hair!" He yelled to her back. Then he winced in pain.  
  
  
  
Buffy sighed at the memory. Stupid jerk. She just hoped that she'd gotten her point across and he didn't get too grabby with her. She began to replay the scene of punching William and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow's quiet voice interrupted her happy thoughts.  
  
"Yeah Willow?"  
  
"I've come to tell you your bags have all been loaded and it's time to make the journey to the Fairfax estate."  
  
Buffy sighed and looked sorrowfully at her friend. "I hate this so much."   
  
Willow nodded her head sadly. "Don't worry Buffy. You'll get to hit William soon. That always cheers you up."  
  
They smiled at each other and walked to the gloomy looking coach that would soon take Elizabeth from her beloved home to her worst nightmare.  
  
After two days of travel…  
  
The clip clop of the horses walking left Elizabeth feeling a dull monotony that feared would be the tenor of her future life. Willow looked over at her and smiled ruefully as the manor house came into view across the moor.  
  
"Well there it is. The Fairfax manor." Buffy sighed.  
  
"The manor always looks so depressing." Buffy said as she looked at the large dark house. It overlooked a lake and was surrounded by gardens but the house itself was dark and foreboding. Willow shuddered in agreement.   
  
"Yeah. But maybe once you're mistress you could make it more cheery? And they do say it's a lot nicer in the spring."  
  
"I guess. But I've only been here in the winter. Like now. I bet William did that on purpose." Buffy scowled at the mention of her intended.   
  
"Well…maybe he'll fall in the lake?" Willow said smiling.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Or maybe an organ will fall on him!" The both began laughing and thinking up more and more outrageous ways to get out of the marriage.   
  
"Oh! I got it! A vampire could bite him out by the stables…" Willow said through her giggles. They looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing so hard that they were almost crying as they finally pulled up to the house where William, his father, and younger brother Daniel were waiting for them.  
  
**She looks so pretty when she's laughing and happy** William thought as he saw the merriment surrounding the two of them in the carriage. Then she looked over at him and scowled. He felt a pang in his heart but quickly pushed it aside. He frowned at her as she and her maid approached.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth my dear." Lord Fairfax greeted. Buffy smiled and curtsied. He was a nice man- even though he was one of the ones forcing her to marry, bleh, William.   
  
"Hello Lord Fairfax. I hope that you are feeling well today." She answered politely. William snorted and she shot him a glare. He merely smirked back at her. Lord Fairfax shifted on his feet nervously.  
  
"Well, why don't we all go into the parlor? William…please escort Elizabeth." He shot his son a look that brooked no argument. William sighed and grabbed Buffy's arm roughly. She promptly yanked it out of his grip.  
  
"You don't have to touch me to escort me." She hissed at him as they all began walking.  
  
"You know you really are an icy bitch." He said to her so his father wouldn't hear.  
  
"I hate you." She muttered back.  
  
"Yeah well. The feeling's mutual." He answered. Boy, his life just got better and better, he thought sarcastically.  
  
The next few weeks passed differently for Buffy and William, even though they were forced to do almost everything together. They would meet for meals and usually sit together in the parlor after tea and in the music room after dinner.   
  
Buffy was getting more and more irritated with William as the days went on. She could feel him watching her and it just gave her a weird feeling. She would promptly glare at him. They continued to snap at each other until finally Lord Fairfax had sent them both to bed. Willow was beginning to become tired of Buffy's complaints about him.  
  
"I mean how can one man be soooo irritating and-and how does he always know just what to say to piss me off?"   
  
"He must be truly evil." Willow answered offhandedly.  
  
"He must really be. I would start to go with that whole vampire theory we had but I saw him looking at himself in the mirror. Vain arrogant pig." She added under her breath. Finally Willow had had enough.  
  
"Look Buffy. It could be a lot worse. I mean he's not that old, he has all his hair, and he's not fat. Actually he is pretty attractive. You will get to be mistress of a large estate. I don't see what the problem is really."  
  
Buffy looked at her friend sadly. Sure Willow was beautiful, kind, and intelligent, but she was still a servant. She would have to work all throughout her life and never have a chance to relax and enjoy things like Buffy did. "I'm sorry Willow. It's just that well, I don't love him." Buffy hung her head and sat down on the window seat in her room. Willow walked over and sat down next to her and took Buffy's hand in her own.  
  
"We seldom get to do what makes up happy in this life. But don't try to make yourself unhappy on purpose Buffy. There just isn't enough time."  
  
Buffy looked at her best friend who had always helped her with her hair and make up and then watched holding her cape while Buffy would dance at all the balls and be admired. It was really unfair. Just because her father was rich…and Willow's had not been.  
  
"You're right Willow. I have been focused on the negatives. As Lady Fairfax I'm sure I can use my means to do good thing." She looked at her maid thoughtfully. "Help those close to me…even if I do have to marry the more irritating man on the planet."  
  
They smiled at each other and that night Buffy fell into an easy sleep thinking of ways to help Willow have a happier life.   
  
William on the other hand was fighting against something entirely different. Ever since he had kissed her last year- even in that mocking manner- he hadn't been able to think of anything else. Buffy was constantly on his mind and in his dreams. He always told her that he loved her in his dreams. But she never said it back. He felt himself longing with every fiber of his being to hear her say those words to him.  
  
He watched her during their time together. He would-of course- insult her and humiliate her as well, but he found his reaction to her anger and embarrassment different than in the past encounters. Before he would get a gleeful evil feeling. But now he would feel longing. Longing to take her in arms and crush his lips to hers and feel her moving beneath him, around him.  
  
It's just lust. He kept trying to tell himself. You love Dru- stupid heartless bitch she is, but you will always love her. He kept telling himself. His brother Daniel noticed the slight change in William's attitude and his increased broodiness. He decided to confront his brother about it.  
  
"William. So I noticed you've been awfully broody ever since a certain future wife showed up." David said and William scoffed at him.  
  
"Broody? More like contained fury."  
  
"Nah. I think that you're starting to fall for her."  
  
"Are you bloody crazy? We've hated each other for years." William said half-heartedly. Daniel smiled at him.  
  
"Right. You hate her. Is that why you watch her every move and you have this look like you want to ravage her."  
  
"RAVAGE? BUFFY?" William sputtered. Internally he was groaning that he was so transparent. David was merely laughed at his brother.   
  
"What's the big deal Will? I mean falling in love with your wife can only bring you happiness, right?"  
  
"Not if your wife is Buffy." He muttered and then looked up at his brother again. "But I love Dru, Daniel. I mean, I fell in love with her. You can't just unlove someone."  
  
"I know. But were you ever really in love with her? I mean really? You barely knew her. You just made her into this person in your head, giving her all these attributes that you wanted her to have. She wasn't even serious about you…"  
  
"Yes she was!" William yelled defensively.  
  
"No. She wasn't. She just used you to get Sir Liam." William looked at his younger brother with a face full of pain and fury. "Look Will. You can torture your thoughts with her or you can give into what you're starting to feel. Don't let some scheming fortune hunter ruin any chance you have at happiness."  
  
The two brothers sat in silence for a while, William thinking about what Daniel had said admitting that Drusilla had never loved him added a bitterness to his heart. What if no one could ever love him- the real him. He told Dru things he had never told anyone before and she had never even loved him…  
  
"Let's go hunting Daniel. I really need to kill something." William finally said aloud and they went to the stables to get their horses. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three months after Buffy's arrival at the manor it was nearing Christmas and Dawn's arrival. Lord Fairfax was hosting a winter ball in celebration of William and Buffy's engagement. Dawn arrived two days before the event.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled running towards her older sister. The two sisters greeted each other with a fierce hug.   
  
"Oh Dawnie! I missed you so much!" Buffy said.  
  
"Wow Buff. This sure is some manor. I can't believe that you are actually going to own all this."  
  
"Yeah well. I guess. So what about you? Have mom and dad made a match for you yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet. Although they are 'entering into serious negotiations as we speak'" They both looked at each other and laughed. "I totally owe you Buffy. Seeing you this unhappy in your match is what made them not make one for me."  
  
Buffy lowered her eyes and put her arm around her sister. "Well at least there is one benefit out of this arrangement. I love you Dawnie."  
  
"I love you too Buffy." And the two sisters walked into the mansion discussing the ball, not noticing William watching them from a window contemplating the interaction he had seen between the two sisters.  
  
The ball arrived quickly and Buffy found that having Dawn around made her "confinement" in the manor much more bearable. While Willow was a great confidante, she was not supposed to fully interact with the family. But Dawn could. And she frequently side tracked William's attention and chatted on about anything and everything. Buffy watched them from the window seat while pretending to read a book. She was impressed at how good William was with Dawn and idly thought that he make a good father. She dropped her book in shock at that thought. Everyone starred at her and she mumbled something about excitement about the ball tomorrow and quietly exited the room.  
  
But here she was now sitting in a deep royal blue gown while Willow pinned up her hair in an intricate pattern. Dawn flounced in wearing a light purple gown, her hair flowing out behind her.  
  
"Hey Dawnie." Willow said concentrating on pinning the flower in her hand to Buffy's hair.  
  
"Hey guys. Soooooo do you think that anyone will ask me to dance?" She asked mischeviously.  
  
"Well Dawn. You are only thirteen." Buffy said cautiously.  
  
"Buuuuffy! C'mon! It's a ball! Some one will ask me!"  
  
"Well you do look lovely Dawnie." Willow said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Willow. I really really really really hope I get to dance tonight."  
  
"Well…maybe you can dance with Daniel." Buffy suggested. Dawn merely rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please. He is sooo not even going to dance." Dawn said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked confused and then she noticed that Willow was turning bright red. Dawn laughed at her sister's blindness.  
  
"Daniel likes Willow." Dawn said and rolled her eyes at Buffy's look of surprise. "Oh come on! It is so obvious. They talk all the time."  
  
"Willow! You didn't say anything!" Buffy admonished.   
  
"Well, I mean…it-it…it's not my place and I am just a servant…" Buffy spun around to face her and hugged Willow tightly.  
  
"Oh this is just perfect! I'll be able to help you with this match! Oh Willow! We'll finally all be sisters!" Buffy and Dawn both began babbling excitedly until Willow cut them off.  
  
"No. You guys, it would never work. I'm just a servant. And he is a wealthy man."  
  
"Wills! You are totally underestimating yourself. You're smart and sweet and funny…" Willow began to blush. "and don't let anyone tell you that you're not good enough. Especially when it comes to the way that you feel. The heart knows nothing of the limitations of society." The three sat silently as they thought and a knock on the door broke them out of their reverie.   
  
"Who is it?" Willow called.  
  
"William. I was sent to see if Buffy- er Elizabeth is ready." The girls looked at Buffy's half-done hair and laughed.  
  
"Uh…Just a minute William. I'll send Dawn out to keep you company." Dawn walked out into the hallway where William stood with a contemplative look on his face. They heard Buffy and Willow giggling and William looked at the door with longing. He quickly averted his gaze when Dawn started chuckling lightly.  
  
"What?" He asked defensively.  
  
"Oh. Nothing." Dawn replied before starting to laugh harder.  
  
"WHAT!?" He was starting to get embarrassed that his affections had been so easily figured out. Dawn looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Don't worry. She doesn't know." And Dawn smiled at him and William began to fiddle with his jacket sleeve.  
  
"Oh. I mean…uh…I have no idea what you're talking about." And he smirked at her regaining his former confidence.  
  
"Yeah so…could you hear what we were talking about?" Dawn continued. He gave her a sheepish look.  
  
"Maybe." He gave her an evil grin and was about to taunt her about dancing when Buffy and Willow stepped out. William took a deep breath and smiled lightly at the bright smile she gave to Dawn. She looked at him and scowled. He quickly smirked at her but his heart ached at the though of how much she hated him.  
  
"Come on Dawnie. Let's go to the ball."  
  
"Hold on. I'm supposed to escort you down." William said and offered his arm. Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes and then finally accepted his arm.  
  
"Let's get this over with Willie." William scowled at her and offered his other arm to Dawn who smiled and happily accepted it giggling.  
  
"Don't call me Willie." He muttered and Buffy smiled at him evilly.  
  
"Okay…Willie. As long you remember to actually call me Elizabeth tonight." He groaned and Dawn giggled again.  
  
"This is going to be a long night." William thought as they entered the ballroom. All heads turned to look at the trio and a booming voice announced…  
  
"We are pleased to announce the engagement of Elizabeth Summers and William Fairfax. Let the ball begin!"  
  
Shortly after their entrance, Buffy had taken Dawn's hand and the two had walked to the other side of the room. William found himself watching her intently and wishing she would smile at him the way she was smiling at the other men in the room. **Oh God!** he thought **I really do love her! Now how can I get her to love me back?**  
  
While William was debating ways to get Buffy to fall in love with him, he suddenly noticed something that made his thought stop abruptly, the appearance of Sir Riley Finn. Riley and he were old rivals at University. Actually Riley had done everything possible to humiliate William from getting him locked out of his room naked to spreading rumors that William was gay, Riley was behind it all. Now he was flirting with Buffy…and she was buying it. Throwing his plans of charming her out the window, William marched over to the pair and grabbed Buffy's arm firmly.  
  
"Come- Elizabeth we should dance." He said while glaring at Riley who merely stood there and smiled at the couple blandly.  
  
"What?! Have you gone crazy?" She asked looking at him confused. She had been having a nice conversation and now he-of course- comes over and ruins it. And what did he have to look so mad about?  
  
"No. I just- want to dance. That's all." He looked at her intently trying to beg her with his eyes to go with him for once.   
  
"Well you should have asked then." She said still looking a little confused by his strange actions. Then she turned around to face Riley again who was happily taking in William's humiliation.  
  
"Buffy-" William began, but she spun around quickly and pulled her arm free from his loose grasp.  
  
"You're not supposed to call me that in public…Willie." She hissed and Riley snickered at her words. William's eyes clouded over with rage and humiliation. Buffy took a step back out of fear. He had never actually hit her before but he had also never looked that mad at her before. Riley took her elbow lightly in his hand.   
  
"Milady, would you do me the honor of this dance?" he asked while smirking over Buffy's head at William.   
  
"Uh- Sure." She said quickly and practically ran from William towards the dance floor. Glancing over her shoulder she saw William's shoulders slump and felt a pang of guilt. As Riley began to talk about his lands and interest in the military, Buffy tuned him out and instead began thinking about why William-who she was sure hated her- had asked her to dance in the first place.  
  
William watched as sodding Riley Finn escorted his fiancé out to the dance floor. He felt so dejected. He only had three months until the wedding to make her at least like him, but he felt for sure that was impossible. Looking around the dance floor he noticed Dawn sitting down looking depressed. He decided to go and talk to her- at least that way maybe one Summers woman wouldn't think that he was a total git. He quickly walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
"Having fun Dawn?" She looked over at him sadly.   
  
"No one ever asks me to dance." Dawn mumbled.  
  
"Well! I'm sure that's not true."  
  
"No. It is. I'm ugly. They always flock to Buffy. No one ever notices me." She slumped lower in her chair as the dance began.   
  
"That's ridiculous Dawn! You are a beautiful young woman. In about two years you'll be beating them off with a stick." Dawn giggled at him.  
  
"Do you really think so?"   
  
"Of course. Now, how about you grace me with a dance once this one ends?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "Really?"   
  
"Of course really. Who else would I rather dance with?" He replied with a smile.  
  
"Buffy." She answered giving him a sly smile of her own. William pressed his lips together in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, I- uh…I mean No! Don't be crazy! Oh bugger. I'm not very convincing am I?"  
  
She laughed again. "Not really. So when did you finally realize that you loved her?"  
  
"Tonight. But she'll never even like me. I did some pretty awful things to her in the past."  
  
"Oh please! Just don't irritate her and you'll be fine."  
  
"My very existence irritates her." He said gloomily. Dawn burst out laughing and William looked at her in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Men really don't understand women at all." Dawn said laughing harder. He looked at her in confusion and shook his head. The dance ended and his eyes followed Buffy as Riley led her off the floor to get some punch. Couples began to line up for the next dance and William stood up to escort Dawn to the floor.  
  
"I guess not Dawn. I guess not."  
  
"Don't worry William. I'll help you out." She smiled at him and his heart felt a little lighter.  
  
"Thank-you Dawn."  
  
Just a little note: I have a lot of the story written already but since i prefer to write things out by hand it is not typed up yet. Yeah yeah...I am from the stone age. But I will try to get what I have up as soon as possible :) 


	3. Chapter 3

As Riley led her off the floor, Buffy began to get anxious to get away from him. He had almost ripped her gown twice and kept talking about military tactics, which he thought made amusing anecdotes, but were actually very boring. Stifling a yawn, she turned to smile at him as he handed her a glass of punch.  
  
"Thank-you for the dance SIr Finn. But I feel I should see how my sister is doing. She was hoping to dance tonight." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
  
"Pish posh. I'm sure that she's fine." Buffy's eyes narrowed slightly and he stepped closer to her. "Tell me, how do you like Fairfax manor?"  
  
"Uh....It's nice. I hear it's really beautiful in the spring." He was starting to make her nervous and Buffy began to scan the room for Dawn. She saw Willow off in a corner talking to Daniel and she hated to interrupt them, but Riley was beginning to get a little grabby. Must be the punch. "Uh, excuse me. I have to ask my maid a favor."   
  
She didn't really hear his protests, she just ran towards Willow and Daniel without looking back. "Willow! Daniel. I am sorry to interrupt you two but I couldn't find Dawnie and I needed to get away from that Sir Finn." Willow smiled at her and Daniel looked at her pensively.  
  
"Sir Riley Finn?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?" She asked somewhat surprised. He had told her that he was staying with some friends in the area and had just tagged along.  
  
"No. But William does. They went to University together. Riley wasn't very nice from everything that I've heard."  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth responded. 'So that's why William asked me to dance. Hmm. That was actually nice of him...Whoa! What universe am I in that William Fairfax is nice?' She thought to herself. But Buffy's mental tirade was cut short by Willow.  
  
"Buffy? Weren't you looking for Dawnie?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. Did you find her? It would be a shame if she went up already."  
  
"Oh. No. Buffy, she's dancing with William."  
  
Buffy spun around in surprise. She couldn't help but smile as Dawn and William spun around the dance floor together. THey were smiling and laughing. She found herself admiring William's abilities. He moved rather gracefully for a man and while he was lean, she could almost see his muscles rippling under his clothes. She abruptly turned back embarassed at where her thoughts were taking her.  
  
"Er...good. That was nice of him to ask her to dance. Don't you think?" Before they could answer, she turned away and went to a table to sit down, wondering what was wrong with her brain.  
  
******  
  
A few days after the ball, Dawn and Buffy decided to take advantage of the frozen lake and go ice skating. THey walked down the lake with Willow carrying their skates and laughing with each other.  
  
"So Willow," Buffy began exchanging a sly smile with her sister. "You and Daniel seemed awfully friendly last night at the ball!" Willow blushed.  
  
"Um, what do you mean? I uh..."  
  
"Uh huh...riiiiight." Dawn put-in and all three began to laugh again. They sat at the edge of the lake and Buffy and Dawn began to put on their skates.   
  
"I wish you would learn to skate one of these days Willow." BUffy said while tightening her laces.  
  
"Oh no. I'm always afriad the ice will crack under me."  
  
"Oh! We don't have to worry about that!" Dawn said energetically and she rushed out onto the ice. THey laughed as she fell down.  
  
"Well, I'd better get out there Willow. We'll talk later about you and Daniel." Buffy got up and started to skate off as Willow yelled after her  
  
"There is no me and Daniel!" BUffy turned around in circles laughing and she soon reached Dawn and helped her back up.  
  
"So. Dawnie. I never got the chance last night to ask you if you had a good time at the ball." The sisters began to skate together out farther on the lake.  
  
"I did actually...and you were wrong. I did get to dance!"  
  
"Yea. I saw you and William dancing together." Her brain reminded her again how handsome he had looked dancing and Dawn smirked at her.  
  
"Yes. He kept talking about all the beautiful women in the room." Dawn laughed inwardly at Buffy's expression of surprise.  
  
"Oh? YEs? Did he mention anyone's names?" Not jealous. I am NOT jealous! Buffy thought frantically. I'm just wondering what tramps my future husband was lusting over. That's all.   
  
"Please Buffy. Like he was watching anyone but you. William is totally in love with you." Dawn laughed as her sister abruptly stopped skating and stared at her.  
  
"What? No! Dawn you're crazy. He hates me. He thinks I'm a child. You don't know what happened..."  
  
"Last year? Buffy, he was just upset..."  
  
"Not last year, Dawnie. Before that. When I was thirteen."  
  
"You never told me what happened that year."  
  
Just then their conversation was cut off by a loud cracking noise. Buffy looked down the ice and saw it was starting to crack under Dawn. Her eyes widened and she yelled to Willow while pushing Dawn towards the shore. Willow was able to reach Dawn and pull her off the ice. Buffy fell to her side out on the lake and the cracked a bit more and finally broke and Buffy fell into the icy water.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled trying to break Willow's hold and skate back out to her sister. Willow tightened her grip.  
  
"No Dawnie! It won't hold you. We have to get a tree branch!" They ran to find a branch and Buffy's head bobbed up again in the hole in the ice and then sank back down as she hit it on the ice.  
  
  
  
William had been watching the girls skate from a window in the manor smiling down at them as they laughed and chatted with each other. He frowned when he saw BUffy push Dawn down. THat was odd. Then his heart leapt in his thoat as he saw the ice break under her and he screamed her name. THe servants looked at him confused and he turned towards them, his face pale.   
  
"The lake! Prepare a sick room. Light a fire. Warm clothes and blankets. Buffy's fallen through the ice!" With that he ran through the house grabbing his coat quickly and raced to the lake. As he reached the edge, Willow and Dawn had just found a tree branch and were calling to Buffy. But she wasn't surfacing.   
  
"Buffy! Buffy! Where are you!" Willow was yelling frantically. Dawn had fallen to her knees crying.  
  
"Dawnie!" William cried. He handed her his coat and pulled her to her feet. "I'm going in after her. Put that around her once she's out." Dawn merely nodded and William ran out onto the lake diving into the water after Buffy.  
  
It felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing at him as he swan down into the icy depths. But he pushed back the pain and continued to look for Buffy. Suddenly, his hand brushed by something soft. Hair. Buffy's hair. He swan slightly lower and grabbed her around the waist and began to surface, not even noticing as her skates cut into his legs. He surfaced and Willow yelled at him to grab the branch. AS they reached the shore, Dawn shakily put the coat aruond Buffy. Her lips were turning blue.  
  
"She's not breathing!" Dawn yelled hysterically.   
  
"Hold on. Hold on." William said and tried to remember what he learned at University. He knelt down beside her and began to breathe for her. Dawn's sobs were the only sound permeating the silence. Then, Buffy began to cough and William rolled her over onto her side as she began to cough up water.   
  
"Dawn?" Buffy asked weakly and Dawn rushed over to her side.  
  
"I'm here Buffy."  
  
"Love you." Buffy choked and passed out shivering uncontrollably.  
  
"BUFFY!" Dawn yelled. William patter her shoulder and lifted Buffy into his arms, running towards the mansion. Willow put her arms a still crying Dawn and they followed him back to the house. 


	4. Chapter 4

OK So that was about half of what i had written so far...please be patient with me as I transfer from my handwritten stuff to a typed version...Also..if you couldnt tell i am not the best typer in the world. So I apologize in advance for my crappy typing skills.  
  
THanks for your reviews! I am glad that you are enjoying the story...I am definately enjoying writing it. I am still at the part that I have hand-written so I will keep posting as quickly as possible. Keep the reviews coming!  
  
Now...on with the story!  
  
******  
  
William sat by Buffy's side clutching her hand tightly while Dawn slept on the couch at the foot of the bed. Hot. She was so hot. He got up and wrapped another warm blanket around Buffy. William sat back down beside her and squeezed her hand.  
  
It had been two days since she had fallen through the ice and she still hadn't regained consciousnes since telling Dawn she loved her. She had gotten a fever the day before and the doctor's were not very hopeful that she would ever wake up. William brushed some stray hair off her forehead and she stirred under his touch, slowly her eyes opened to look into to his concerned ones.  
  
"William." BUffy mumbled. He leaned closer keeping his hand on her forehead.   
  
"HOld on, pet. The doctor's just in the other room. I'll go get him. Just hold on." He kissed her forehead and ran to get the doctor. Buffy smiled and sank back down into the bed.   
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked cautiously.  
  
"Dawnie..." Buffy replied weakly.  
  
"Buffy! I'm so sorry!" Dawn began to cry again and Buffy weakly took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Not your fault..." She mumbled.  
  
"Buffy, if William hadn't jumped in the lake after you, you could have died. I'm sorry.  
  
Just then the doctor came in the door and began to examine Buffy. William stood in the doorway awkwardly and Buffy noticed his dishevelled appearance. As he walked over to Dawn, she noticed that he had a slight limp. The doctor gave her a powder to take and he left the three alone. Dawn had fallen asleep in exhausion and relief on the couch. William covered up with a spare blanket and turned to Buffy again.   
  
"Well, uh. I'll just leave you two alone..."  
  
"William." She called to him weakly. He turned around and walked to her side.  
  
"Yes? Are you ok?" She smiled at him.  
  
"What happened to your leg?" HE looked confused for a second and then realized that she meant his limp.  
  
"Oh well. I think that the skates nicked me a bit." She looked at him a little uncertainly and reached out and took his hand.  
  
"Thank-you." He tilted his head to the side.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving my life silly." she smiled again and looked at him thoughtfully. "Why?"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you save me? I mean, you could have been free from the engagement otherwise." He sank back into the chair next to her.  
  
"Couln't live without you." He answered her truthfully and kissed her forehead again. He got up to leave but she didn't release his hand.  
  
"Stay." Buffy mumbled turning over and falling back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Whatever you say love." and he fell back into the chair next to her bed and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep himself.  
  
******  
  
BUffy awoke the next day feeling feeling much better. She moved on the bed and felt something by her side. Looking down she saw William's head on the bed. He had fallen asleep and slumped over in the chair. She smiled at him. Was he really worried about her? She remembered what he said yesterday...could he really be in love with her? She ran her hands through his hair and he smiled in his sleep.  
  
"Buffy." William murmurred. She looked at him in surprised. No, he was still asleep. Buffy frowned at him, reminding herself what had happened all those years ago and why she couldn't let herself fall in love with him.  
  
Five years ago:  
  
Buffy stood in the entrance waiting for William to arrive. Their parents had already gone to the study discussing business and Dawn was visiting an Aunt this year. She sighed and decided to go and find William. Buffy was thirteen this year and was actually looking forward to seeing her future husband, remembering his blue eyes and good looks. Her stomach fluttered at the thought. Sure, she was still young, but she would be older once they were married...  
  
Wandering through the halls, Buffy began to look at the portraits that were hung on the walls. She stopped in front of a picture of William from when he was eighteen. Smiling innocently at the serious look on his face, she continued on and began to hear noises coming from the room on her left. Buffy approached the door wondering what it was. THe door was slightly open and....  
  
"oh! Oh! William!" She heard a woman moan and there was a grunt in response. BUffy furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
"Don't stop! William!" the woman shouted. Buffy opened the door a little more and was shocked at the sight in front of her: William- her future husband- with his head buried in the neck of some blonde woman with his pants loose around his waist. Her eyes were closed in ectasy and Buffy could see his hands slide up her bare legs and push her skirt further up as their hips rocked together.   
  
"Ah, yes!" William shouted and sank against her. BUffy felt sick as the woman rubbed her hand through his hair.  
  
"You'd better go. Meet with the child." the woman said.  
  
"Harm. She's just a girl. I'm a man. I have needs."  
  
The tears welled in Buffy's eyes and she felt the bile rise in her throat as he began to caress the other woman's breasts. Buffy turned and ran from the room tears running down her face. She was finally out in the garden and threw-up on the path in front of her. She sat down on the bench and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. William found her out there an hour later. She still looked pale.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked sitting next to her on the bench. BUffy glared at him and shoved him to the ground. She was pretty strong for a 13 year old.  
  
"Like you don't know." she hissed at him and began to walk back into the house. William frowned and got up swiftly grabbing her arm.  
  
"I don't know! I went to look for you in the foyer and you weren't there so I came out here. Are you sick?"  
  
"Like you care! And don't touch me!" Buffy yelled pulling her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! I didn't do a sodding thing!" Buffy turned and glared at him.  
  
"I hate you." She whispered with coldness and anger in her eyes. He glared at her.  
  
"What is your bloody problem? Got your first period princess?" William asked smirking and Buffy felt her rage towards him explode. She kicked him in the shin hard and punched him in the face smiling when she saw the blood trickle from his nose.   
  
"Don't talk to me while I'm here." she said and walked stiffly back into the house.  
  
Back to the present:  
  
  
  
Now as she gazed at his peaceful sleeping face it was harder to fight those softer feelings that she felt towards him. Buffy ran her hand through his hair again and stroked his cheek. He smiled and his eyes slowly opened.   
  
"Buffy." William sighed and took her hand and pressed it to his mouth giving it a kiss.  
  
"Did you stay here while I was sick?" she asked not taking her hand from his.  
  
"Yeah. YOu were out for two days. I've been here. Dawn too." he answered sitting up and pointing to Dawn who was snoring lightly on the couch.  
  
"Two days? So does that mean that today's Christmas?"  
  
"YEah love." He smiled softly at her and ran his fingers up her arm. "You feeling better is the best present I could have gotten." HE was still smiling at her. Tell her. Tell her. His brain urged. He sighed again and moved his hand to cup her cheek. "Buffy. I don't know when it happened but I just can't live without you. I love you so much. I'd do anything to make you happy." William practically held his breathe waiting for her reply. THe tension was so thick neither noticed that Dawn's snoring had stopped.   
  
Buffy smiled slightly, but her earlier memory rushed down on her and turned her head away with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why this upset her so much. Maybe hearing about something and actually seeing it were two different things.  
  
"I saw you William."  
  
"What do you mean?" he was really confused and hoped that the fever hadn't damaged her brain. She sighed and looked back at him. He was shocked when he noticed the tears.  
  
"When I was thirteen. Five years ago. Do you remember?"  
  
His brow furrowed in concentration. "Was that when you broke my nose?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw you William. With...Harm." Buffy looked at him intently. He still looked confused. "Upsatirs. I went to look for you and I found you in the storage rooms. I. Saw. You."  
  
As he looked at her realization slowly spread across his face. Was that why she had been so upset all those years ago? But she hated him...wait...she only said that after she had seen him...oh.  
  
"Pet.." William said and reached out his hand to take hold of hers again but she pulled away.  
  
"Don't." Buffy said shakily. He sighed and turned her face to his.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry thta you saw that. But that was a really long time ago. We're both older now. I. Love. You." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She could feel all of his passion, his love for her. It was too much. She pulled away.  
  
"I can't. I can't." BUffy mumbled and the tears that she had been fighting began to flow. He moved to pull her in his arms but she weakly pushed him away. "No. No. Please. Go away WIlliam, please."  
  
William sighed and rubbed his face with his hands pulling away. He had hurt her. He never even realized it! THat was why she hated him so much? How would he fix this?  
  
"I can't take it back Buffy. I wish that you never had to see that, but I mean did you think that a man of 21 would be waiting for his 13 year olf bride? I didn't love her if that helps. I love you. I love you so much I can't think straight. I've never loved anyone like this before!" He looked at her seriously, but her head was still turned facing the wall. William stood up and bent down to kiss her temple. "Love you pet."  
  
After he left, Buffy began to sob uncontrollably and put her head in her hands. She felt Dawn snuggle into bed next to her and rub her back.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I was too embarassed."  
  
The two sisters sat together as Buffy continued to cry her heart out reminding herself that she could never love william back. But another part of her ignored it as she revelled in the fact that he loved her. Dawn rubbed Buffy's shoulder, not exactly sure what to say. Finally Buffy's crying tappered off and they sank back down into the bed.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah Dawnie?"  
  
"Do you love William?"  
  
"I can't Dawn. I just can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"After that...before. I just can't let myself love him. He'll only hurt me again."  
  
"Buffy...He jumped into a freezing lake to save you and didn't even leave your side to bathe. DOn't let the past ruin future together." Dawn fluffed up a pillow and Buffy sighed thinking that Dawn was way too smart to be 13.  
  
"Merry Christmas Dawnie."  
  
"Merry Christmas Buffy." 


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! EXTREME FLUFF ALERT! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MUSHINESS!  
  
The holiday season passed rather quickly. Buffy had to stay in the sick room until her fever was entirely gone. Dawn, Willow, and Daniel came to visit her everyday. Dawn would come directly after breakfast and chatter incessantly about all the things she planned to do in the spring.  
  
Buffy didn't see William at all and during her confinement and she beginning to miss him. It was odd to be around him everyday for three months and suddenly not have him there irriating her. She had the weirdest dreams about him though. He would sit at her bedside and hold her hand telling her that he wished there was something that he could do to make her forget about their past. Sometimes that was all that he would say and he would leave right away. Other times he would sit there all night talking to her and reading her poetry. She didn't recognize any of the poetry but it always touched her. Then he would always kiss her forehead and leave.  
  
When she woke-up from these dreams, BUffy half expected to see William sitting beside her and smiling at her. But he was never there. It was only Willow sleeping on the couch at the foot of the bed.  
  
On new year's morning Dawn bounded into the room excitedly. She flopped down on the chair next to Buffy's bed and let out a long sigh.  
  
"What is it Dawn?"  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just well. You'll be eighteen soon and then you and William will get married. Everything will change."  
  
"Nothing will change." Buffy said darkly.  
  
"Oh please BUffy. I'll go home with mom and dad and you and William will be going to London for a honeymoon. Everything will change."  
  
"C'mon Dawn. Nothing will. MAybe I can convince mom and dad to let you come with me and William."  
  
Dawn laughed. "Oh come on Buffy. Like I want to be around when you two are doing THAT!"  
  
Buffy blushed. "We won't be doing...that. NOw, I'm sure that we can convince them..."  
  
"Buffy! What do you mean you won't be doing that?"  
  
"I-I don't want to." Buffy said crossing her arms petulantly.  
  
"Uh, Buff. I don't think that you really get a choice. He'll be your husband."  
  
"SO?"  
  
Dawn huffed and looked at Buffy like she was an idiot. "So...he could divorce you for that and then you'd never be able to get married again."  
  
Buffy sighed. "I know. But when I think of it, I still see him and 'Harm', whoever that was." Buffy paused and looked at her sister. "How is William. I haven't seen him in days."  
  
Dawn smiled shyly at her. "Oh? And why do you care how is?"   
  
"I don't." BUffy answered quickly. "Just you know...asked for conversation."  
  
Dawn smirked at her, seeing right through Buffy's question. "Well, he's fine. HE's been writing a lot in some journal of his. Daniel said William sometimes used to write things down like poetry, but he hasn't ever seen him this into it."  
  
Buffy didn't say anything. HE was writing poetry? And he hadn't been to see her in over a week. Maybe he was already in love with someone else. Good. She thought angrily. But it hurt to think that he no longer loved her and Buffy didn't really want to know why.  
  
"So anyway, Dawnie, YOUR birthday is coming up next week. What do you want to do?"  
  
And the two sisters talked about Dawn's birthday and possibly visiting the village and shopping down there. Soon it was time for Dawn to go.  
  
"Buffy. Do you think you can get up tomorrow?"  
  
"I think so. The doctor said I was doing much better though. So I should be able to get out of this room."  
  
"See you tomorrow then. And thanks Buffy."  
  
"For what Dawnie?"  
  
"For saving my life stupid. THanks."  
  
"Dawn..."  
  
"I know. It wasn't my fault. But still." Dawn hugged her and then quickly got up and walked to the door. "Thanks."  
  
"Love you Dawn."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You too."  
  
As soon as Dawn left, Buffy stared out the window thinking of William in love with another woman. She frowned imagining him writing poetry for that woman. Her eyes filled with tears and she laid back on the bed not really sure why she was getting so upset. Suddenly, the door opened and BUffy saw William walk in the room and she quickly closed her eyes as she heard him walk closer to the bed. He sat in the chair next to her bed and tried to keep her breathing even and slow her beating heart.William sighed and took a hold of her hand putting th ebook he carried on the bed. His thumb began to gently caress the back of her hand.  
  
"Buffy. I wish I was brave enough to come see you when you're awake. But I can't stand to see that look in your eyes. I know I hurt you and there's nothing I can say to make it better." He sat quietly for a little bit and reached up to smooth her hair back.  
  
Buffy's heart began beating wildly. Those dreams that she had been having were real? He came everynight to visit her? He sighed again and she tried to relax.  
  
"I'm sorry you saw but you don't understand now men are when there are no women around. It was stupid really. There were some rumors about me about University, started by that git Riley Finn that you embarassed me in front of here, I might add." He squeezed her hand affectionately and Buffy was sure that could see her blush, despite the low light. "I should have just told them all to sod off, but I didn't. I took up with Harmony at school, she followed me around, followed me back here.: He snorted. "She used to call me Willie sometimes. THat's why I hate it when you do that. You're so much more than she was."  
  
William let go of her hand and picked up the journal. "I wrote you another poem. I know they're no good, but I just can't help myself. You bring it out in me."  
  
As he read to her his semi-rhymes, Buffy fought to keep her emotions under control. How could he love her so much? She had never been nice to him. HE leaned down and kissed her forehead and as he began to pull away, she opened her eyes and grabbed his hand. William looked at her in shock.  
  
"You're awake!" He said in surprise. THen he noticed that she was crying and his face fell. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you more. I know that the poem was bad. I'll go. I won't come again. I never meant to upset you." He started to walk away silently cursing himself that now she would never look at him. But her hand gripped his arm and she pulled him back.  
  
"Why William?" Buffy choked out.  
  
"Why? Just came to see how you were. I didn't..."  
  
"No. Why do you love me? I've never been kind to you. Never done anything for you. Why?"  
  
HE sat back down and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I've seen you with your friends and with your sister. You...looked so happy and alive. You're so kind and good. You look at the servants as people and not just as part of the room. I know you'll never love me, but I also know that just by being near you for the rest of my life, I'll be a better man."  
  
Buffy began to cry in earnest as her emotions overwhelmed her. William hesitantly took her into his arms and rubbed her back. Her sobs began to slow and she marvelled at how perfect it felt to be in his arms. She inclined her head back to look at him. HIs blue eyes were swirling with emotion. She reached up to stroke his cheek and he closed his eyes tightening his grip on her slightly.  
  
"William. I don't deserve you." Buffy whispered. His eyes opened in shock and before he could refute her, she leaned up and lightly kissed his lips. He pressed against her harder and pulled her body flush against his. Buffy gasped in surprise but as their kiss grew more and more passionate she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned back and pulled him down towards her...  
  
Just then the door opened and the doctor appeared. CLearing his throat loudly William jumped off the bed and Buffy turned bright red.  
  
"Well. I see you are feeling better." The doctor said. "I'll just come back later." and he quickly turned and walked back out the door.  
  
Buffy began to laugh and William soon followed. She held her hand out to him and he took it and sat beside her.  
  
"Come to the village with Dawn, willow, and me William. I-I missed you this week."  
  
He smiled at her brightly. Possibly the first true happy she had ever seen him with. "Anything you say pet." He kissed her forehead and left the room with a new bounce in his step. Buffy sighed and settled down into the bed. Her foot hit something and she reached out to pick up William's journal. Hmmmm...she thought and was soon totally absorbed in a world of William's writing.  
  
*******  
  
Still a bit to! But thanks for the encouragement it really pushed me to type this all up tonight :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi--  
  
I wanted to answer a few of your questions before i got into the typing. At the beginning when I said that she had endure a single visit...I meant per year but i skipped typing that. Sorry for any confusion. As for length I think that it will probably be about 10-12 chapters. Maybe with an epilouge. Also, I wanted to say thanks for all your reviews and everything, now on with the story!  
  
*********  
  
"Now sit still and be careful. You can't get a chill." the Doctor admonished as the nurse tucked another blanket around Buffy in the carriage. Buffy glared at them.  
  
"But I feel fine and I've never really been sick before, really. Everything will be fine." She said. Willow and Dawn moved into the carriage with her and rolled their eyes at her protests.  
  
"Now, Buffy. Make sure you take this powder..." the nurse began but was met by a loud sigh from Buffy.  
  
"I know, I know. Take the powders, stay warm, have no fun. I got it." she said sulkily. The nurse and doctor looked at the end of their ropes.  
  
"Now pet," William said walking towards the carriage his coat pulled tightly around him. "We're just looking out for you." He got in and sat across from her, allowing his hand to brush her cheek. "We'd be lost without you, love." He smiled at her and she began to blush to Willow and Dawn's amazement.  
  
"Ok. I'll be careful." She sighed and looked up into his eyes, which were still questioning her. "I promise, William." and she gave him a slight smile before blushing again as she thought of the beautiful words she had read in his journal and the feel of his lips...  
  
The nurse and the doctor exchanged knowing glances and closed the carriage door signalling for the driver to go ahead. Willow and Dawn sat shocked in the carriage, starring at Buffy like she had grown another head.  
  
"Uh, Buffy?" Dawn began. Her sister turned to look at her still blushing. "Something you want to share with the group?"  
  
"No. Not just now." BUffy answered and turned back towards the window to hide her smile. William chuckled at their antics.  
  
"So. What do you lovely ladies want to do today in town? I know that you'll want to go visit the shops, but please say that's not all this trip is for." All three women burst out laughing at his plea and William eventually joined them.   
  
"Well what else do you propose we do?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, there are some old Roman ruins we could go to. They're enclosed so Buffy won't have to worry about getting a chill." He smiled shyly at her and she felt her heart lurch.  
  
"I think that sounds doable. What do you think Willow, Dawn?" They nodded and William's smile widened. Buffy found herself wanting to keep that smile on his face at all times. She smiled back at him. "But first...we shop." and all three women giggled at William's pouty look.  
  
"Oh. Ok. I suppose I am out numbered." He muttered and the girls giggled even more. Buffy reached over and took his hand giving it a squeeze.  
  
"Don't worry William. We'll still get to go see the ruins. We won't spend all day shopping." He smiled at her again and returned her squeeze.  
  
"Ok. Now this is just getting weird. You two are being way too nice to each other." Dawn whined.  
  
*********  
  
William sighed. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow giggled together over whatever fashion they were looking at now. It was the third store and he was beginning to get really bored of shopping. Fingering some of the trinkets on the shelf in front of him, he looked closely at a silver necklace thinking how it would look nice on Buffy. Just then a rude voice from behind him brought him from his reverie.  
  
"So, Willie..." William turned around to see Riley Finn's smirking face. "I see you still like to wear jewerly. But i don't know if this really suits you." Riley stopped as Buffy approached. She looked between the two men skeptically and noticed that William's jaw muscles were flexing and his hands were clenching and unclenching. She knew what that meant...hell she had been the cause of that look enough times to know he was really mad. Arching an eyebrow she quickly moved to William's side.  
  
"Oh, hello Sir Finn. Nice to see you again." Riley smiled at her and took her hand and kissed it. William looked like her was about to explode and Buffy snatched her hand back quickly.  
  
"So. Elizabeth. I see that William is finally letting you out of the manor. How do you find the town?"   
  
Buffy smiled politely. "It is very nice Sir Finn. THank-you for asking." She turned to William who seemed to be trying to kill Riley with his icy glare. Buffy gently put her hand on his arm and he turned to look at her anxiously. "William, I saw this cigarette lighter and thought you might like it." He smiled at her in surprise.  
  
"Oh?" and he lifted it from her hands looking over the gilt and the engravings. "It's quite lovely." She smiled up at him again completely oblivious of Riley's dumbfounded look.  
  
"Would you like it?" she asked William again and leaned towards him slightly aware that she was pissing off Riley now as he cleared his throat. Buffy sent a sly smile to William and put her arm on his. "YOu know I'd do anything for you William." and she fluttered her eyelashes at him and both he and Riley gulped.  
  
"Uh. YEah. Sure, love." William stuttered and Buffy winked at him before walking from the two dumbstruck men over to Willow and Dawn and all three went to pay for their purchases.  
  
"So..." Riley began hesitantly. "She seems different." He finished lamely.  
  
"Yeah. We've come to an understanding." William said and smirked at Riley, letting him guess what the understanding was. Riley gulped again and William put the necklace he had been examining back in the display deciding that he would rather go and buy her something more intricate at the jewler's.  
  
"Oh. I see." Riley said starring at Buffy's form absently.  
  
"Yes. She'll be a fine wife." William said sharply not liking the way that Riley was looking at Buffy. Riley merely grunted and walked away. William smirked at his back and went over to Buffy, Willow, and Dawn as Buffy hurriedly handed a piece of paper to the store keeper and smiled innocently at William.  
  
"So ready to go to the ruins WIlliam?" she asked.  
  
"Uh. Yeah." He looked at the three of them skeptically and shrugged. Women were bloody weird.  
  
None of the group noticed Riley watching them as they left the store with his eyes narrowed.  
  
*******  
  
dun dun dun! I really don't like Riley if you can't tell. I think he is a big jerk. (I know..such harsh language)  
  
Anyways hopefully one more chapter tonight...maybe more! I don't have work tomorrow so we shall see where the night takes me :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy smiled as she walked back into her room. She began to sort through her bags and felt a felt a flutter of excitement as she looked at the slip for her purchase of the cigarette lighter. She had asked them to engrave something on it for her and she slipped the paper in her coat pocket. Behind her the door opened and Buffy assumed it was Willow coming to question her about her sttitude change towards William.  
  
"Come on Wills. I'm sure you've got lots fo questions for me." Buffy laughed as she hung up a new cloak. "I, just, well...William's different when you actually talk to him..."  
  
"How am I then?" An amused voice asked and Buffy froze dropping the box in her hand. Slowly, she turned around and not Willow, but William, stood in the doorway smiling at her and carrying a package that she must have left in the carriage. "So how am I pet?"  
  
Buffy blushed and looked at him embarassed. "Wonderful." She said answered softly and looked away. But suddenly William was at her side. He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you're wonderful." Her eyes lowered and she was unable to hold his gaze.  
  
"I love you." He said quietly and pulled her to him for a kiss. She sighed in contentment and he wrapped his arms around her. He broke away quickly and stepped back from her running his hand through his hair nervously.  
  
"What is it William? Is everything alright?"  
  
"I just..." He walked closer to the door and looked back at her intently. "I hope one day you'll love me too." He gave her half a smile and quickly left the room.  
  
Buffy sank to the floor and touched her hand to her lips. "I think I already do." She whispered and went back to unpacking thinking about all the different sides to William she had seen.  
  
*********  
  
Time passed quickly as the wedding approached and Buffy found that she barely had enough time to eat, let alone talk to William. Her parents arrived a few days after their trip to town and they were constantly taking Buffy adn Dawn back and forth from the manor back to the village to pick up things for the wedding. On the bright side, Buffy was able to pick up her present for William while on one of those trips.  
  
It seemed so sudden to her one day that she was in her room at Fairfax manor wearing her wedding finery. She looked at herself in the mirror as Willow finished arranging her hair.  
  
"You look beautiful Buffy."  
  
"Thanks Wills. I'm so nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's something that I have to say to William and I don't really know how." Willow smiled having a pretty good guess what Buffy was talking about. She patted Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Just be honest. He loves you a lot."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy breathed and reached for the newly engraved cigarette lighter that she was going to give William after the ceremony. THere was a knock on the door and Buffy's father looked in.  
  
"Sweetie, it's time for the ceremony." Buffy smiled softly and slipped the package into her long white glove.  
  
"I'm ready Daddy." she answered and took his arm and he led her down out of the house and down to the chapel. Standing outside the chapel, Buffy could hear the music begin and the doors opened and her father began to lead her down the aisle.  
  
Buffy looked up to see William, her breathe caught in her throat. HE was unbelievably handsome and the look he was giving her made her insides melt and she blushed slightly. Finally, she reached him and it was as if the world stopped. BUffy couldn't hear what was going on around her. William took her hand and smiled at her, then they turned to face the minister as he began the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone here objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"I object!" A loud whiny voice said from the back of the church. Buffy started and felt William's hand squeeze hers tighter. The pair turned around where a dim-witted looking blonde woman stood holding the hand of a four-year old girl. "I am the mother of William Fairfax's child!"  
  
THe rest of the church gasped and Buffy turned to look at William in tears. He looked confused and continued to grip her hand almost painfully now.  
  
"William?" Buffy choked. He turned to look at her and could almost feel his heart breaking. "Is it true?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't know." He told her sincerely. She nodded her head as tears began to pour from her eyes. He reached to touch her face but the minister cleared his throat.  
  
"I cannot continue the ceremony in light of the current claims."  
  
William nodded and moved to pull Buffy into his arms when she was yanked back by a furious Henry Summers. Buffy cried out in surprise and reached for William but her father forced her back quickly.  
  
"Disgrace! Scandal and disgrace you have brought upon my daughter!" Henry yelled and Buffy reached out sobbing for him as William reached for her. THeir fingers brushed as Henry yanked Buffy away. William began to fall into a pit of dispair.  
  
"It's not true! It's not true!" He yelled frantically as the guests began to leave the hall. "It's not true." he mumbled as he sank to the floor.  
  
He heard some one approaching and looked up to see Harmony standing above him smirking. "Well, Willie. Meet your daughter Amy." She laughed at his desolate expression and yanked on Amy's arm leaving William to his misery as she left the church.  
  
Through his tear-filled gaze he saw a glint on the floor. He picked it and turned it over. It was the lighter that Buffy had shown him in the store a few weeks before. He ran his hand over it and felt his heart clench. Wiping his eyes he saw the inscription on it and then he could no longer stop the uncontrollable sobs that racked his body. He felt his brother pat his back as William gave into his sorrow, the words on the lighter echoing in his brain.  
  
"Can't live without you"  
  
*******  
  
Oh! I know that you hate me right now. But this just called to me and don't worry everything will be sorted out...I have the next chapter written and there some explaining 


	8. Chapter 8

Well I wrote some more and I definately have an end in sight! I didn't really want to leave it where I ended it for a very long time so I am trying to get this all typed up as quick as I can.   
  
*******  
  
Henry Summers pushed and pulled his daughter towards the family carriage that he had been planning on using with Joyce and Dawn. He shoved Buffy in the door and her ripped. Joyce Summers quickly went around her fuming husband and went to try to console Buffy who was now sobbing uncontrollably. Henry turned around to look for Dawn and saw Lord Fairfax coming towards them.  
  
"You foul filthy betrayer! Your son has disgraced my daughter!" Lord Fairfax stopped walking and narrowed his eyes. "Now Henry. I know that you're upset but for ten years-"  
  
"YEs! Ten years! I saw the child! She was...Just how long have been hiding this from us!" Henry yelled fully enraged.  
  
"We didn't know!" Lord Fairfax yelled indignantly. Hank snorted.  
  
"Didn't know! A likely story!"   
  
Dawn walked up from the church and looked between her father and Lord Fairfax as their faces began to turn red from rage. She glanced over at the carriage and saw her mom and Willow trying to comfort Buffy- but Buffy looked like her heart was about to break. Dawn frowned hating to see her sister so sad. She had to do something. Squaring her shoulders she turned back to the church to see what William had to say. At least that way she could get a message to Buffy. As Dawn reached the front door to the church, she noticed that the minister was standing in front blocking her way.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. YOu can't go in there." the minister said to Dawn as she approached.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I'm afraid Lord Fairfax insisted that only Daniel be allowed to talk with his brother right now."  
  
Dawn was about to protest but figured that there had to be another way into the church. "Whatever." She muttered and started to walk around the building, looking for a side door. She stopped in her tracks when she heard that same whiny voice from before. Harmony. Dawn crouched down and looked around the crevice in the building to listen.  
  
"But Riley! We ruined his wedding, just like you planned. They'll never let the girl marry him now."   
  
"I know Harm. But that doesn't mean that I can just take Amy back to the boarding school now."  
  
"Why not?" Harmony whined trying to pout at him. Riley just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Because you stupid idiot! You just told everyone that she was WIlliam's! Don't you see that it would cause trouble to go back to the Giles'?"   
  
"Not really." Harmony shrugged her shoulders and let go of Amy's hand. She walked over to Riley seductively. "I don't want to look after her..." Harmony breathed reaching out to stroke his...chest. Dawn made a small gagging noise that neither Riley or Harmony noticed.  
  
Riley grabbed Harmony's hand and twisted it hard. She yelped in pain. "Listen. You want William and I want Elizabeth. Just do what I say and it will all turn out the way that I planned."  
  
"But what if they find out that Amy's yours-"  
  
"GIRL!" Amy yelled out pointing at Dawn happily.  
  
Riley and Harmony froze. They turned and finally noticed where Dawn was hiding. Dawn stumbled to her feet, turned around and ran. Her heart was beating rapidly in excitement and fear. Amy was Riley's! Not William's! It would all be ok...  
  
Until she tripped on a root. DAwn began to fall to the ground but before she did, a strong arm reached out to grab her. Riley put her hand over her mouth to silence her and Dawn bit down hard. He cursed at her and slapped her once and then put his now bloody hand over her mouth. Dawn fought the urge to gag.  
  
"Well, well. Look who's been spying. TOo bad you'll never see the light of day again to tell anyone little girl."  
  
Dawn began to panic as she fought for air. Figuring that it was her only chance. she stopped fighting and went limp. Riley left his hand over her mouth a little longer and DAwn really did loose consciousness. Riley dropped her to the ground and looked back at Harmony who was tapping her foot impatiently. Amy was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where's the kid?" he asked her impatiently. Harmony looked at him blankly. "Your daughter?"  
  
"Oh." She waved her hand dismissively. "The brat's sure to be around here somewhere."  
  
"ARG!" Riley yelled in frustration. He grabbed Harmony's arm and began to pull her away. "We have to find her fast." Amy watched them from her hiding place in the bushes. She was scared when that big man tried to hurt the pretty girl. What if he wanted to hurt her next? She went over to the young girl after the mean couple was out of sight. Amy shook her as much as any four year old could and Dawn blinked her eyes.  
  
"Get help." she choked out and lapsed back into unconsciousness again. Amy stood up and ran back to the crowd.  
  
"HELP!" she cried and they all turned to look at her as they stopped their own fighting.   
  
"Get that child out of my sight!" Henry yelled.  
  
"Now that is no way-" Lord Fairfax began and the two men were soon lost in arguments again. In the carriage Buffy had stopped crying long enough to have heard Amy's cry for help. She turned to Willow with her red-rimmed eyes and a look of pure despair on her face.  
  
"Willow. Go help her. PLease." Willow and Joyce looked at Buffy in surprise.  
  
"But Buffy..."  
  
"No. Willow. If she's William's daughter and she needs help then we need to help her. I just can't. Not right now." Buffy said in resignation. Willow looked skeptical, but went to help anyway. Joyce looked at Buffy intently.  
  
"Buffy. I know this may not be the best time, but, how do you feel about William?" The carriage was thrown into silence and the two could hear the muffled sounds of Henry Summers and Lord Fairfax's loud argument outside.  
  
"I love him." Buffy whispered. Her mother gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"Buffy. Are you sure? I mean considering everything."  
  
"Mom. That doesn't matter. I already knew about HArmony, well not the child part, but I love him so much. I don't know how I'll get by..." Buffy choked again as her tears overwhelmed her.  
  
"Shh. Sweetie. It's ok. It'll be alright." Joyce muttered as she tried to comfort her daughter.  
  
************  
  
Willow followed Amy studying her and trying to see any resemblance to William. She didn't see any of his feature or mannerisms. Then Willow saw why Amy had called out for help and her heart stopped in her cheast.  
  
"Dawnie!" Willow yelled and rushed to her side. Dawn was breathing but not very easily and there was a large purplish bruise on the side of her face. THey needed to get her to the house. "Amy what happened?"  
  
"THe mean man hurt her." Amy answered solemnly.  
  
"Mean man?"  
  
"The one who sometimes comes to see me and my mother at Mrs. Giles'"  
  
"Mrs. Giles'?" Willow was getting really confused.  
  
"Yes. In the city. I live there." Amy paused. "It smells funny." then she giggled as Willow looked at her contemplatively. She had heard of a boarding house in London called Mrs. Giles' that took in illegitimate children. And William had definately not been the man out here- he would never hurt Dawn. So if William wasn't visitin Amy...who was? Would that mean that there was a possibility that Amy wasn't really William's daughter? Willow shook her head. She had to help Dawn first. Telling Amy to stay with Dawn, she quickly ran back to the front of the church where Henry and Lord Fairfax were still fighting.  
  
"Stop!" Willow yelled and everyone looked at her in surprise. Willow was usually so quiet. "Dawn's hurt." Henry's face paled adn he ran after Willow to Dawn's side.  
  
"My baby!" He quickly picked Dawn up and turned to Lord Fairfax who looked equally upset. He had grown fond of Dawn over the past three months, especially since he never had a daughter of his own. "Lord Fairfax..."  
  
"Quickly. Take her to the sick room. I'll go fetch the doctor." They went their separate ways leaving Willow with only Amy and her own suspicions. But how could she get proof? GO to London? Impossible! She couldn't go there unaccompanied and besides that...Buffy would need her. If only there was a way...Daniel! Willow grabbed Amy's hand and rushed to the servant's entrance to the chapel she had gone through before.  
  
When she entered the church she was met with the sight of William sitting on the floor looking forlornly at a shiny object in his hand with tears streaming down his face. Daniel was standing over him looking unsure of what to say.  
  
"Daniel." willow called out hesitantly. They looked at her and when William saw Amy he began to cry harder. Willow told her to go sit in a pew quietly adn she walked over to where the two men were. "Daniel. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Willow...It's not really a good tim."  
  
"It's important."  
  
"It's ok Daniel. It's ok." William told him. He had never known Willow to ask for anything so this must be really important. And he needed some time to himself.  
  
"Are you sure?" Daniel asked skeptically.  
  
"Go!" William shouted and stood up and began to leave the church. Willow put her hand tentatively on his arm. He stiffened and turned his head to look at her.  
  
"All may not be lost. Don't give up hope yet." He nodded his head at her and she bit her lip, wanting to tell him more but not wanting him to get his hopes too high.  
  
"I'll-I- just tell Buffy I love her. We'll find a way if that's what she still wants." HE looked at the cigarette lighter in his hand as though it held all the answers to his future. "If she wants me." And before they could utter another word he walked out of the church.  
  
"What is it Willow?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I don't think that William is really Amy's father." Daniel looked shocked. After all- what would someone have to gain from lying about that? Willow had explained what Amy had told her and Daniel frowned as he thought. That was suspicious. THey talked to Amy and asked her some questions and the more that they were able to piece together from what she said, even from her own limited knowlege, it didn't add up. Daniel didn't even think she was old enough to be William's. He looked at Willow seriously.  
  
"I'll leave right now. YOu look after Amy and make sure you're the only one who knows where she is. We don't want anyone to coach her and change her story." Daniel's gaze became intense and Willow would only nod. THen, in a move that surprised them both and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Wow." Willow mumbled looking at Daniel uncertainly.  
  
"I'll be back soon." He said and kissed her forehead leaving the church to get on the road. Willow looked at Amy who was now asleep on the pew.  
  
"C'mon kiddo. Let's get you to the house." 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Ok a couple of things before I start:   
  
Thanks for the tip about accepting anonymous reviews...I didn't even notice that before :) Keep them coming!  
  
Also, for any of you have been confused, William's brother's name is Daniel...he is actually Oz (you know Daniel Osborne) but I don't think that they went around calling people Oz back then so i just called him Daniel. (Sorry for accidentally typing David a few times...just typos! I mean Daniel)  
  
Also, I have finished writing this out long-hand and I will try to get the rest typed up as fast as possible. It is going to be ten chapters long with an epilouge following. I don't think that this one is calling out for a sequel but I have been working on another period piece (more the 1880s) but this time with sissy-William.   
  
P.S. I felt really bad about making Amy the daughter of Riley and Harmony...that would be a highly unfortunate combination of genes and even in fiction the thought makes me shudder. But I really really really didn't want William to be the father.  
  
************  
  
The night passed slowly. The doctor said that they just had to wait for Dawn to wake-up, she had obviously suffered some form of trauma and the only thing that they could do was to make comfortable. Buffy sat staring blankly at the wall while JOyce tried to talk to her and then wake Dawn up in turns. Henry Summers paced the room. As the day began to break, he turned to his wife.  
  
"Where is Willow? It's not like her to disappear at a time like this."  
  
"She's probably looking after the child." Joyce said quietly. Hank looked at her in shock.  
  
"What? Why?" Henry was shocked. "That's ridiculous! Why on earth..."  
  
"Buffy asked her to." Joyce interrupted taking her daughter's hand. Buffy said nothing, she didn't even move. Henry walked over to her and snapped his fingers by her ear. She didn't even flinch.  
  
"Buffy?" He called to her. "Buffy?" Still no reply. "Why do you want to help him after he humiliated you?" Henry grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her. "BUFFY!" Joyce stood up and quickly pulled Henry off of Buffy.  
  
"That won't help Henry." She said as she tried to calm him down. "Sit down adn try to rest. The girls will need you strong." Heaving a deep sigh he finally sat down. At that moment Willow rushed into the room. She had hidden Amy in an upper room in the manor and had finally gotten her to go to sleep with one of the Fairfax's most trustworthy maids watching over her.   
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"That won't help." Henry said morosely. "It's like she's not even there." And he buried his face in his hands. BUt Willow didn't give up. She moved in front of Buffy and looked into her unfocused eyes. "I have a message for you. From William." Henry stiffened at that name and looked as though he was about to start yelling again.  
  
"William?" BUffy whispered and her eyes slowly began to focus on Willow. JOyce gasped and grabbed Buffy's hand.  
  
"Mmm Hmm." WIllow smiled and continued. "He said that he loves you BUffy. And if you still want to marry him, then he'll find a way."  
  
"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed and jumped up from her chair to hug Willow but her father's voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"No. Buffy no. You will not be marrying him. NO matter what." BUffy turned to him quickly.  
  
"But father..."  
  
"No. There is nothing that you can say-"  
  
"I love him!" The room was silent except for Dawn's labored breaths. Willow quickly moved to Dawn's side to try to help her.  
  
"But what about the child." Henry sputtered astonished at this new revelation.  
  
"If it's his then I'll love her too. Father-"  
  
"No. BUffy. YOu say that now. But once you have children of your own, you'll not feel the same way. I won't let you-"  
  
The door opened and Henry stopped talking not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. Riley Finn walked in with a bright smile on his face that was very out of place in the room.  
  
"Hello. I came to see if the girl woke up." He said as he moved over to where Buffy was standing, still in her ripped wedding gown and her hair dishevelled. "Perhaps you should go clean up." He said to her and didn't notice the glares he recieved. "Oh, by the way...has anyone seen Amy?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Willow asked suspiciously. He glared at her. How dare a servant talk to him that way!  
  
"Oh just curious is all. HArmony was looking for her." Riley tried to say casually. Buffy started at Harmony's name and looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You know Harmony?" She asked. He looked around the room trying to come up with some excuse for his verbal slip-up when a very drunk and messy William fell into the room with an embarassed Lord Fairfax adn irritated doctor close behind.  
  
"THis is highly inappropriate behavior for the sick room!" The doctor admonished them and glared at William.  
  
"Yes, yes. Come William. YOu're not in a state to see anyone right now..." Lord Fairfax said. "Where the devil is Daniel? He always knows what to do..."  
  
"Buffy!" William said disentangling himself from his father and stumbling towards her. "My darling." he slurred and slumped to the his knees just as she reached him. He grabbed her clumsily around the waist and rested his head on her stomach. "What're you doing inthe sick room precious? Did you fall in the lake again?" BUffy sighed slightly amused by his drunken babbling. He nuzzled her stomach with his head.  
  
"William, Dawn was attacked after the wedding. Did anyone tell you?" She told him patiently waving off Lord Fairfax who was approaching behind William.  
  
"Dawnie?" He looked at her confused. "No...you saved her. I remember. Was watching you from the window." He frowned suddenly. "There was something I was supposed to tell you. Something I had to say."  
  
"THis is ridiculous! Get him out of here!" Henry interrupted. His yelling caused both William and Buffy to panic. William tried to stand up and protect her from what he thought was a threat and she had moved to try to stop her father from hitting him and the end result that Buffy fell hard on the ground.  
  
"Buffy!" Riley shouted trying to be gallant.  
  
"My darling." William slurred and tried to hug her to him. But Riley and Mr. Summers began to pull William up to his feet and moved him out of the room. When William realized that he was moving away from Buffy he began to struggle in their grip. "No! NO! I remembered! I'm sorry Buffy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you again! I love you!"   
  
Buffy quickly scrambled to her feet in her cumbersome gown and tried to go to him but Joyce held her back. The doctor and Lord Fairfax looked on in shock but soon a moan from the bed caused all their arguements to cease.  
  
"Dawn's waking up!" Willow cried out relieved. Henry released William as he, Joyce and Buffy all quickly went to Dawn's side. William was still struggling drunkenly in Riley's grip to get to Buffy.  
  
"Mom?" Dawn asked. Her voice was weak and raspy and Willow quickly handed her some water.  
  
"Dawn? Sweetie. Who attacked you?" Henry asked. Whoever had dared to attack his baby would pay. He would make sure of that.  
  
"It was Riley Finn daddy. He's Amy's father. Not William...I heard..." And the doctor pushed them away from the bed as Dawn seemed to loose her energy. He needed to treat her while she was still conscious.  
  
"Let me go you git!" William shouted at Riley. Dawn's words hadn't fully registered within William's alcohol ladden brain.  
  
"YOU!" Henry Summers was in a rage. Riley paled and tried to back away but William's unsteadiness tripped him up.  
  
"It's not true!" Riley said getting up from the floor and moving slightly away from the others. "Anyway, the girl has no proof!"   
  
"Get off my property!" Lord Fairfax yelled. William sat on the floor near Riley holding his head in his hands. All this yelling was definately not doing him any good right. Buffy moved over to try to help him and as she reached his side, Riley grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.  
  
"I'll go. But I'm not leaving empty handed!" Riley said maliciously to the two men.  
  
Release me you idiot!" Buffy yelled angrily. She couldn't even kick him the way he had grabbed her.   
  
William looked up and saw a blurry Riley trying to drag a blurry Buffy from the room. Henry Summers was yelling something but William couldn't catch what he was saying. Getting shakily to his feet, he grabbed Buffy's hand and tried to pull her out of Riley's grip.  
  
"Let go of her you great prancing git! You can't have her!" William said petulantly. THe room was starting to spin. Buffy was looking at him afraid and he smiled at her to try to reassure her. She was yelling something at him but he couldn't understand what it was that was working her up so much. He saw a glint of light above his head and looking up he saw Riley's arm raised with a knife in his hand. Buffy was screaming his name in terror and then...  
  
A hand knocked the knife out of Riley's hand and it clattered to the ground. Riley's grip on her broken, Buffy turned slightly and kicked him hard, falling into William's arms and touching his face carefully to make sure that he was alright. He grinned goofily at her antics still not fully aware of what had almost happened.  
  
Everyone looked at the doorway where their unknown saviour was. It was Daniel and a beautiful dark-haired woman none of them had ever seen before. None of them except for Riley.  
  
**************  
  
Wahaha! I love Druken Spike and so happy to write this part :) I hope that you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! 


	10. Chapter 10

Well I wasn't planning on updating today but I don't really feel like unpacking right now so what better way to procrastinate? And I felt guilty about putting it off since it is already finished and all. I hope that you like it! THis is the last chapter but there is an epilouge that will follow.  
  
Just a little note there is some character death, but it is just a little!  
  
**********  
  
"Daniel! Thank God you're back!" Lord Fairfax exclaimed with a hand over his heart. William had almost been stabbed right in front of him. He didn't think he could handle it if he had to live through the death of one of his sons.  
  
"Yes. And I brought someone who, once she has her say, will clear up everything." Daniel said calmly while levelling his pistol at Riley who was sitting on the floor looking dejected and sulky.  
  
"Who is this?" Henry Summers asked still a little shaken up from Riley's sudden change from smiling doof to homicidal maniac. Daniel nodded to the dark-haired stranger to go ahead and gave a signal to Willow. She quickly slipped out of the room.  
  
"My name is Mrs. Jenny Giles and I run a boarding house with my husband Rupert in London." She paused and looked at Dawn who was fighting to stay awake. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else? So the young lady can get her rest?" Jenny asked concerned.  
  
"No!" Dawn said as forcefully as she could. "I was attacked because of all this and I want to hear what you have to say." She looked defiantly around the room determined not to be left out for once. Henry nodded his head and patted Dawn's arm affectionately and was impressed by the strength of his little girl.  
  
"Very well. As I was saying, Rupert and I run a boarding house and we take in young women who are in the-ahem- family way." There was an awkward pause while everyone digested this information. "Well, about four years ago, Sir Finn" She nodded towards Riley "brought a young lady to us, who Daniel has told me you, is of your acquiantance."  
  
"This Harmony girl?" Lord Fairfax asked.  
  
"Yes. She was very far along and my husband and I were informed that it was Sir Finn's child. She has been living with us at the boarding house for the past four years with her daughter Amy. Sir Finn has been paying for their lodging and has also come to visit the child every now and again." The room was thrown into silence as everyone digested Mrs. Giles' news.  
  
"So William is not the father then?" Henry Summers asked tentatively.  
  
"No." Jenny answered. "Although, I do recall Harmony prattling on about him when she first arrived, she always maintained that Sir Finn was the father."  
  
Lord Fairfax sighed in relief and turned to look at Henry. "Well Henry. What do you say?"  
  
Henry looked over at Buffy who was still sitting by William's side looking shocked. She was absently holding his hand and was leaning into his side. William was looking at her Buffy with a look of adoration on his drunken face. Henry sighed.  
  
"I have no objection if it's what the kids really want." Joyce and Dawn both smiled as Henry and Lord fairfax shook hands.  
  
"Hey! Hey! It's all a lie! I don't believe you all are just going to trust some strange woman you've never met before! And she is obviously a servant! I mean-"  
  
Just then Willow entered the room with a sleepy Amy and Riley's objections were cut short as Amy wriggled out of Willow's arms and ran to Jenny Giles with a joyous smile on her face.  
  
"Mrs. Giles! Mrs. Giles! What are you doing here!" she quickly hugged her and started to chat in a way that only four year olds can. Jenny smiled at her and listened patiently. Lord Fairfax turned to Riley with a murderous look on his face.  
  
"Get off my property this instant!" Riley stood up hesitantly, Daniel still had his pistol trained on him. Suddenly, Riley lunged at Daniel and tackled him to the floor. Jenny shielded Amy as they moved towards the group. Lord Fairfax and Henry Summers moved in to try to stop the fight but- BANG. The gun went off and a pool of blood began to sink into the carpet as both men stilled.  
  
"Daniel!" Willow yelled and rushed to the pair. She pushed Riley's bulky form off and found Daniel covered in blood. "No!" She yelled as she began to cry. Lord Fairfax paled and slumped into a chair in shock. "No." Willow whispered. "I love you." There was no sound as everyone in the room tried to understand what had just happened.  
  
"Love you too." Daniel answered and opened his eyes. Willow gasped and Lord Fairfax looked as though he was about to cry in relief. Daniel stood up and helped Willow up as she cringed at all the blood that was covering. Daniel rubbed his head where he had hit it in the fall and looked over to where Riley was laid out. "Wow. THat git sure does bleed a lot." Daniel said and Willow tried to sputter out a response but eventually just gave up adn hugged him tightly.  
  
"You're not dead!" She exclaimed once she got her voice back. Daniel chuckled.  
  
"Nope." He frowned. "CAn't say the same for Riley though." They looked over where Riley was still bleeding with a mixture of relief and pity. THere was nothing anyone could do to help him now.  
  
"So I'm not a dad?" William asked as he slowly caught up with everyone around him, the alcohol finally disappating from his system. Buffy smiled from her spot next to him on the floor.  
  
"No." She answered and frowned slightly at the serious look he had on his face.  
  
"Well, it's for the best really. I want to have lots of Bitty Buffy's running around...but I don't really think the idea of little Harmony's is the brightest." Buffy laughed at this and soon the others joined in. After a moment the laughter subsided.  
  
"By the way...where IS Harmony?" Jenny asked. A question that none of them had really thought up till then.  
  
***********  
  
Harmony reached the town a while after Riley had left her to go back to the manor as their search for Amy had been unsuccessful. Shortly after he had turned back, Harmony had seen Jenny Giles riding up to the manor accompanied by Daniel Fairfax. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but she knew enough to figure that her and Riley's plan had been found out.  
  
Sneaking into the stable after the pair had left, Harmony took a horse and made it to the village. This was her chance. The only way and the only time to escape what her life had become. She didn't like being a mother and living at the boarding house was boring. Mr. and Mrs. Giles were alway lecturing her and trying to get her to do things she had no interest in. Like work. Or learning.  
  
She knew where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do...after all red WAS always a good color on her. Smiling absently she took Riley's stolen wallet out of her pocket and purchased her passage. As her coach pulled out of the station Harmony's last thought before falling asleep was:  
  
"France, here I come!"   
  
***********  
  
Ha ha! So Riley is dead and Harmony is now a whore (I know what a stretch!) Hope I didn't worry anyone too much with my character death warning! 


	11. Epilouge

Well, here it is...the end of this story. THanks for all your reviews and encouragement. It really helped me get over some writer's block and finish it.   
  
*************  
  
FIVE YEARS LATER:  
  
It was early in the morning and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. William paced outside the sick room restlessly. Dawn rolled her eyes at his antics. He had acted the exact same was last time this had happened.  
  
"William will you sit down? You're giving me whiplash!" She shifted the two year old who was sleeping snuggled up on her lap. "And will you take your son? I can't feel my legs anymore." William smiled at his sister-in-law and picked his son James up and put him in the little bed in the corner of the room they were waiting in. DAwn smiled at the soft look William had on his face.  
  
"He looks just like his mother." William said seriously. Dawn merely snorted.  
  
"He looks like you stupid." She said and quickly changed the subject before he started in on that old argument. "So do think that this one will be a boy or a girl?" She asked jerking her head to the closed door where they could hear Buffy's breathing along with the midwife and Joyce's soothing voices. William grinned at Dawn.  
  
"A girl. I can feel it. And I KNOW she'll look just as beautiful as Buffy." William smirked as Dawn rolled her eyes again.  
  
Just then Willow and Daniel came in the room with a two-month old baby girl, Tara. Dawn grinned at them and soon their daughter was bouncing and laughing on Dawn's lap. Willow smirked at her.  
  
"So Dawnie, have you decided to finally accept on of those suitors who've been banging down the door?" Willow asked and Dawn blushed.  
  
"Not yet. Although that Ronald John, I think he goes by RJ. He just keeps asking and asking. Saying he'll just die if I don't marry him. Weird." Dawn said and brushed her hair back as Tara grabbed for it.  
  
"Ahhh...I still remember you as the little girl who was worried about no one asking her to dance at the ball..." William teased. Dawn punched his arm and William, Willow, and Daniel all laughed. Dawn glared at them half-heartedly.  
  
"Whatever." She went back to playing with the baby.  
  
"So Will. Still sure that this one's going to be a girl?" Daniel asked his brother.  
  
"YEah." William answered with an excited glint in his eyes. "And I know that-"  
  
"She'll look just like her mother." Willow interrupted. William grinned sheepishly as they all shared a laugh at his excitement.  
  
"I only with our father was alive to see all these grandchildren." William said and Daniel nodded solemnly. Lord Fairfax had died about six months before Tara was born, leaving William to be the next Lord Fairfax and Daniel with a farm that had a healthy living in a nearby county.  
  
"A little help!" DAwn yelped and they turned to see her blinking in pain as baby Tara had finally succeeded in getting a death grip on DAwn's hair. Willow rushed over to help her and just then Joyce poked her head out of the sick room.  
  
"William.. You can come in now." Joyce told the excited man and she opened the door all the way. Looking around at the young people she smiled. "I'd better go get Henry and tell him he can come up now." SHe walked towards the guest hall where Henry had gone back to sleep as the birthing proccess usually took a long time.  
  
"We'll give you a minute alone." Daniel said as William walked into the adjoining room.  
  
"Pet?" He called out and walked over to where an exhausted Buffy lay on the bed. She reached out to him and he was at her side holding her hand in an instant. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and smiled at him through her exhaustion.  
  
"You were right." She said and rolled her eyes as he smirked at her. The midwife walked over and handed Buffy a tightly bundled baby who was looking at her parents with a measuring look. William brushed her arm with his hand and she grabbed his finger.  
  
"What do want to name her?" William whispered reverently.  
  
"I was thinking of Sarah..." She said softly. William pretended to study the baby intently.  
  
"Hmmm. I don't know...what about Michelle?" He asked with a sly smile. She hit him lightly on the arm.   
  
"Don't mess with post-labor Buffy." She joked back at her husband then smiled serenely. "How about Sarah Michelle?"  
  
"Sarah Michelle Fairfax?" William thought for a second. "Perfect."  
  
"We'll have to get a miniature made for the Giles'" BUffy reminded him. After Jenny's rush trip to Fairfax manor five years ago, they had all become friends. Daniel had offered to pay for Amy's boarding since Riley was dead and Harmony had disappeared. Even though she had a very unfortunate combination of parents, Rupert and Jenny had managed to bring out the best in Amy.  
  
The door burst open breaking up Buffy and William's quiet moment. Willow and Daniel entered carrying Tara with Dawn close behind leading a sleepy James. Joyce and Henry Summers followed equally excited to meet their newest grandchild. Buffy and William smiled at each other and titled baby Sarah towards her excited and sleepy family.  
  
"Sarah, this is your family." Buffy said and looked at all the happy faces with tears of joy in her eyes. "Family, meet your newest member."   
  
Sarah burped and they all laughed with only thought hovering the air around them all:   
  
This was going to be one good day.  
  
The End  
  
***************  
  
Ok...that is it! I don't really think that I see a sequel here, but if you have any ideas send them to me and I will think on it. 


End file.
